The True Feelings of a Demon Slayer
by x se
Summary: What happens when Miroku and Sango are all alone…? Warning: Perverted-ness. (title might not explain everything well...)


_**The True Feelings of a DemonSlayer****

* * *

** _

**Summary: What happens when Miroku and Sango are all alone…? Warning: Perverted-ness.**

**Genre: Humor/Romance**

**Sevetenks: Hi!**

**Chimon: What possessed you to write this?**

**Sevetenks: (in Gotenks's voice) Android 17. He gets… Odd, from time to time. (in 17's voice) Lillymon… Heh heh… (Gotenks: ) YAH! (17: ) I'm back… (Sevetenks: ) Okay then.**

**Chimon: Don't worry, no lemons or limes, no descriptions or anything like that.**

**Hika-chan: What's a lemon?**

**Chimon: Anyway, on with the show!**

* * *

**The True feelings of a Demon Slayer.**

Miroku and Sango sighed and exchanged looks, before smiling shyly. Kagome grinned from cheek to cheek seeing this, and Inuyasha 'feh'ed. Shippo would have gotten confused, but he was at the Thunder Demon castle having fun with his friend Souten. Of course, Inuyasha and Kagome teased him to no end that she was his girlfriend, but Shippo blushed and ran off to get there faster.

Suddenly, the date hit Kagome like a hammer and she stopped walking.

"Hey Inuyasha?" said Kagome, seeing as she was tired, but they weren't that close to the village. "Can you get me to the well?"

"How come?" hissed Inuyasha angrily. "You going off to see this 'hoho' person again?"

"No, nothing like that!" chirped Kagome, waving her hand in defiance. "I have a really important test tomorrow… How about I let you come home with me?"

"Fine…" mumbled Inuyasha. He let Kagome get on his back, and the two were off.

"Well… Now what?" muttered Miroku, trying to avoid what he knew was coming next. He was very nervous right now, and it was showing.

"I can think of some things…" purred Sango, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"L-Like what…?" stammered Miroku, trying to ignore the red creeping onto his cheeks.

"Well…" continued Sango, still purring almost. "What we did last time they left… You know, the stuff I pretend I don't like… So they don't get any ideas…"

"Um… Eating…?" stammered Miroku. Sure, he knew what she was talking about. But he was nervous as hell. Flirting was one thing, kidding about baring children was a second thing, same with groping. And although he enjoyed it too, he became a spluttering imbecile, much to Sango's pleasure, beforehand.

"Well… That's one thing we could do…" said Sango seductively as she nipped Miroku's ear.

"Yes, how about pork?" asked Miroku sheepishly. "Or… What else do you want to do? We could um… Any ideas?"

"How about you?" purred Sango, pushing him to the ground. Finally, Miroku grinned and gave in.

* * *

Inuyasha had his mouth hanging open in shock as he stared. It was so… It was amazing, there was no other word for it. Perfect, beautiful.

"Kagome… We have to do this more often…" said Inuyasha in amazement. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Would you quit staring?" yelled Kagome angrily. Seeing some drool start to leak out of Inuyasha's mouth, she growled. "WHAT'S THE BIG DEAL?"

"Look at it!" yelled Inuyasha, pointing at it. "It's so heavenly, I bare not torturing my eyes by taking them away from it!"

"Inuyasha?" stammered Kagome. "Never quote Miroku again. Now stop looking down there, and LOOK AT ME!"

Inuyasha shook his head, his eyes not moving from where they were.

"WHAT IS THE BIG DEAL?" yelled Kagome, running her hand through her hair in frustration.

"A whole store… Full of ramen…" whispered Inuyasha in awe, slowly walking towards it, completely ignoring the girl trying to get him back to her house.

"If I buy you some, can we go back home so I can study?" asked Kagome annoyedly, tapping her foot.

"Yes…" said Inuyasha, still not looking away, until Kagome dragged him in. However, as he was being pulled in, he noticed a candy store. "Good think the brat isn't here…"

* * *

Shippo sneezed, knocking himself over. Souten raised an eyebrow before giggling.

"What's so funny?" asked Shippo as he stood up with a fist clenched. The young thunderyoukai girl blushed.

"You're so…" 'Cute' "Weak." 'Wait… No, handsome… Yeah, that's the word…' "You fell over just cause you sneezed!" chirped Souten with another giggle. She went back to her crayons, the ones Shippo had given her a while back, completely ignoring Shippo, who was gaping. She didn't realize she had said her thoughts out loud.

"You think I'm…" stammered Shippo, blush evident on his face. "Handsome?"

"Um…" Souten jumped up with a small 'eep'. "Yeah…?"

"Do you like me?" asked Shippo seriously. "Because… I like you, and I want to know… Um… Ifyoulikemetoo…"

"Yeah…" stammered Souten, and then she pounced on Shippo, gave him a clumsy kiss on the lips. Then she jumped up and ran away giggling. "Catch me!"

"Get back here!" yelled Shippo merrily, chasing after the (in his opinion) beautiful thunder godess, while thinking. 'Man, Inuyasha should just tell Kagome already. I feel so happy! He needs to be happy, cause he's such an idiot… A constantly depressed idiot… Hey, I didn't know I knew that word! Anyway, time to catch Souten…!'

* * *

Inuyasha sneezed, causing him to fall over onto Kagome's front porch and become covered in boxes of ramen.

"Um… What just happened…?" stammered Kagome. Suddenly, she began to worry. Inuyasha NEVER sneezed. "Are you sick? Oh no, let's get you to Kaede's fast! She'll know what to do! I'm not sure if cold medicines work on demons, and there aren't any herbs around here…"

"B-But…" stammered Inuyasha as he was pulled to the well by his feet. He began dramatically clawing the ground as he was dragged. "My ramen! My poor, sweet ramen! Don't worry my sweet, I'll be back! Don't forget me!"

"Quit the dramatics, lets go!" yelled Kagome. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and hopped into the well.

"Okay, okay…" muttered Inuyasha. AS they hopped out of the well, they noticed Miroku and Sango weren't waiting for them. "Um…"

"Oh wait, we said we'd be another day! They won't be expecting us!" exclaimed Kagome. "Let's get you better so I can go back home and study, okay?"

"Feh…" replied Inuyasha as they headed towards Kaede's hut. They were about to enter when they heard… Moans…?

"Faster Miroku. Or else."

"Y-Yes…"

"Yes _what_?"

"S-Sango?"

"Try again."

"Master…?"

"Good… Are you having fun, sweetie?"

Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged looks of disgust and horror. Kagome mouthed 'Did Sango say "sweetie"?' Inuyasha nodded vigorously and Kagome 'eeped' very quietly.

"Lots."

"Good. I'm glad Inuyasha and Kagome won't be back till tomorrow…"

"How come?"

"Well, I get you all to myself till then of course. And believe me, you aren't getting any sleep, because it might be weeks before they BOTH leave…"

"Is this a good thing…?"

"Let's see… Do you like how _this_ feels?"

"Y-Yes."

"Then believe me, it's a very, _very_ good thing."

'Is that Sango's voice or am I hallucinating?' mouthed Kagome, as the conversation turned to moans. Kagome and Inuyasha slowly backed away, until they ran all the way to the creek.

"Um…" stammered Inuyasha. Finally, he turned to the creek and hurled the little ramen he had eaten which was on display at the store. "My gosh, I have so many images running through my head right now…"

Inuyasha turned a sickly shade of green and fell into the water, while Kagome was thinking. Suddenly she burst out laughing.

"What is so funny?" snapped Inuyasha angrily.

"I just realized what was going on!" explained Kagome. "This is just like those stories I see on TV all the time. Someone overhears a boy and a girl, and the conversation SOUNDS dirty, but they're actually doing something quite innocent! After all, we all know Sango isn't like the Sango we heard!"

"I get it…" said Inuyasha thoughtfully. "Well, let's go see what they were doing then."

"Yeah! Then we can get Kaede to make you better and I can go home and study!" explained Kagome happily, and the two set off back to the hut. Soon, they heard the moans, but paid no heed as they stepped inside, but not before hearing one comment.

"You know, I actually enjoy it when you grope me…"

"OHMYGOD!" screamed Kagome, backing away in shock at seeing two of her closest friends in the nude. Inuyasha stepped in and gasped before stepping back out.

"HOLY CRAP!" yelled Inuyasha in shock.

"Um…" stammered the voices inside the hut. There was fumbling around, crashes, and mutters, before Sango and Miroku stepped out, both wearing stupid grins on their faces and blushing a lot.

"Hi! Why the hell are you back so friggin early?" hissed Sango, her anger of her interrupted "love time" not going to dissipate any time soon. "And how long where you there?"

"Long enough to know how you love it when we leave and when he touches you…" muttered Inuyasha.

"Oh." Said Sango dumbly, then she grinned. "Well, now that you know, we don't have to keep it a secret anymore. Now excuse us, we are going to an inn or something."

And with that, Sango dragged off Miroku to the nearest inn, where they were thrown out because of disturbing the peace.

* * *

Shippo grinned happily to himself as he walked along the dirt road. Yes, he had something to brag about. For unlike Inuyasha and Miroku, HE had a girlfriend now! Yes, all was well in the simple mind of this kitsune.

"Hey guys!" chirped Shippo as he ran over to his friends. He noticed that Inuyasha and Kagome were huddled together whispering, and Miroku and Sango were cuddling under a tree. Shippo's face darkened. "There goes bragging… Ah well, Souten's prettier then all of them anyways… GUYS!"

"What is it?" asked Kagome as the kitsune ran up to her. Shippo pointed at Sango and Miroku and innocently asked:

"How come they smell like each other?"

Inuyasha replied by turned green and throwing up, Kagome twitched, Shippo tilted his head, and Miroku and Sango were completely oblivious, in their own little world whispering their love to each other.

**END

* * *

**

**Hika-chan: Hika don't get it.**

**Sevetenks: (Gotenks: ) If our species weren't sex-crazy aliens, we wouldn't know either. Thankfully, we're a chibi, and half of that species… So we aren't perverted. (17: ) Yet.**

**Chimon: Leave a review on your way out, and check out our other fics as well!**

**Hika-chan: Thank you, and come again!**

**Chimon: No more Simpsons for you young lady.**

**Hika-chan: Aw… What Hika meant to say, was please leave a review!**

**Sevetenks, the Ultimate Fusion**


End file.
